cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
Elvok Shan
Elvok Shan (born Elvok Kallig), also known as Cipher Nine, was a human female who lived during the Old Republic era. The twin sister of Krilani Kallig, she was born on Nar Shaddaa in 3662 BBY. Her parents were two smugglers working for Kladda the Hutt. They double-crossed Kladda at some point, and were killed by his mercenaries in 3657 BBY. Elvok, at the age of five, was left to fend for herself and lost contact with her sister. Elvok was able to survive the harsh streets of Nar Shaddaa by joining a gang and stealing with them. Elvok, however, had a caring heart and would not hurt the innocent. She was very persuasive and was able to convince the other members of the gang not to hurt the innocent and only attack the Hutts and other gangs. Elvok was also able to negotiate with other gangs and create deals with them and her gang. In 3644 BBY, an Imperial Intelligence agent visited Nar Shaddaa on a mission. Elvok was able to deceive him and also stealthily steal from him. Eventually, the agent caught on, and almost got into a violent confrontation with the gang. However, Elvok was able to get both sides to peacefully stand down. The Imperial Agent was impressed by Elvok's skills and offered to bring her back to Dromund Kaas, where she could be trained and join Imperial Intelligence. Elvok accepted the offer. Elvok completed her training in 3643 BBY and returned to Nar Shaddaa, where she negotiated a deal between her former gang and the Empire. Afterwards, she carried out many missions for Imperial Intelligence until it was disbanded in 3641 BBY. She also reunited with her sister Krilani, now known as Lord Kallig. In 3639 BBY, Elvok lead the Empire's mission on Makeb. In 3638 BBY, Elvok helped stop the Revanite crisis and developed a romantic relationship with SIS Agent Theron Shan. She also became the commander of Sith Intelligence, answerable only to Lana Beniko and the Dark Council. In 3637 BBY, Elvok was captured by the Eternal Empire during a joint Empire-Republic expedition into Wild Space. She was imprisoned in carbonite and unfrozen five years later in 3632 BBY, by Lana Beniko. Eventually, Elvok became one of the commanders of the Alliance on Odessen, and re-united with Theron Shan. Elvok also found SCORPIO on Zakuul and re-united with Kaliyo Djannis on Odessen after Shaall had found her on Zakuul. Elvok also tracked down Doctor Eckard Lokin, who she convinced out of retirement on Alderaan. Not long after, Havoc Squad was recruited into the Alliance, and Elvok sided with Colonel Zaxoran, Shaall Ordo, Darth Nox, Darth Tempest, and Mathara Drayen not to send Havoc Squad to train rebels on Zakuul, much to the disapproval of Major Aric Jorgan. A few weeks later, it was discovered that the GEMINI frequency that controlled the Eternal Fleet was coming from a hyperwave relay station thousands of meters beneath the Spire. The Alliance commanders debated over whether Kaliyo should be sent to capture it, or Major Jorgan and Havoc Squad sent to destroy it. Knowing Kaliyo well and believing her to be too dangerous and untrustworthy, Elvok sided with Master Valdun, Master Balruth, and Colonel Zaxoran to send Havoc Squad. However, the other four Alliance commanders wanted to send Kaliyo, forcing Theron, Lana, and Senya Tirall to cast their votes as tie-breakers. Senya voted for Havoc Squad and Lana voted for Kaliyo, and Elvok managed to convince Theron after some discussion to vote for Havoc Squad. Thus, Aric Jorgan and Havoc Squad were ultimately sent to destroy the GEMINI frequency. A few hours later, Havoc Squad was ambushed by a dozen Knights of Zakuul and lost contact with the Alliance. Kaliyo went rogue and defied orders to stay put, instead going in to slice the GEMINI frequency. Not long after the GEMINI frequency mission went awry, Kaliyo and Jorgan returned to Odessen - the members of Havoc Squad returning in caskets. The Alliance commanders were angered at Kaliyo for disobeying orders, and after hearing her refusal to apologize, they debated over what to do with her. While Master Balruth, Master Valdun, Captain Mathara, and Shaall Ordo wanted to pardon Kaliyo, Elvok knew how dangerous she was, and sided with Darth Nox, Darth Tempest, and Colonel Zaxoran to exile her from Odessen. Lana and Theron were forced to vote in order to break the tie. While Lana quickly agreed with exiling Kaliyo, Elvok had to convince Theron some before he agreed with exiling her as well. The decision was announced, and Kaliyo commandeered a shuttle off Odessen. After her sister, Darth Nox, took the Eternal Throne and became empress, Elvok was sent to Iokath alongside Darth Tempest, the Empress's Wrath, to intervene in a conflict between the Empire and Republic. She ultimately sided the Eternal Alliance with the Republic. Later, a traitor attempted to kill Darth Tempest, and he ordered Lana and Theron to spy on everyone to root out the traitor. After Empress Krilani went on a mission to Umbara with Theron and Lana, it was revealed that Theron was the traitor to the Alliance. Elvok spent the next several days reclusive and heartbroken. Eventually, it was discovered that Theron was working with the Order of Zildrog to destroy the Eternal Alliance, and his trail led to Nathema. Pleading with her sister, Elvok was allowed to trace Theron to Nathema. Theron ultimately revealed he had only been infiltrating the Order of Zildrog. He helped Elvok and Lana destroy the Order, though not before Zildrog was awakened and crippled the Eternal Alliance. Returning to Odessen, Elvok forgave Theron and the two soon married. Shortly afterwards, Elvok became pregnant. Elvok and Theron would have a son, Relvon Shan, who was extremely powerful in the Force, and the heir to the legacies of Revan, Lord Kallig, and the Shans. Around this time, with the power of the Eternal Alliance crumbling in the wake of Zildrog's attack, and the Republic and Empire preparing for war once more, the Alliance was forced to choose one of the major factions to support. Empress Krilani chose to place the support of the Alliance behind the Sith Empire, and traveled to Ossus herself to help attack a Jedi colony there. While Elvok publicly supported the decision, she secretly worked to undermine her sister and the Imperials in the name of the Republic. Following the attack on Ossus, and with the loss of the Eternal Throne, Krilani was no longer recognized as empress, causing the Alliance to be led by a council of both Republic and Empire champions once more. Behind the Scenes This character's story is based on the Imperial Agent storyline from Star Wars: The Old Republic. Elvok is the author's Imperial Agent in the game. She is played neutral, with a wide mix of light and dark side choices. Customization Options These are the options used when the character was created. *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Body Type: 2 *Head: 1 *Scars: 1 *Complexion: 3 *Eye Color: 2 *Cosmetics: 9 *Hair: 47 *Hair Color: 17 *Skin Color: 15 Outfits Imperial Agent This outfit was worn from Imperial Agent Chapter 1 through Crisis on Umbara. *Head: Synthsilk Cap (unified to chest color) *Chest: Mantellian Privateer Jacket (secondary deep purple dye) *Wrists: Electrotex Bindings *Hands: Mantellian Privateer Gloves (unified to chest color) *Waist: Flak Girdle (unified to chest color) *Legs: Revealing Bodysuit Pants (unified to chest color) *Feet: Revealing Bodysuit Boots (unified to chest color) *Sniper rifle: Attuned Targeter's Sniper Rifle (with Unity and Resilience properties) Story Choices Knights of the Fallen Empire These are the choices the character made during Knights of the Fallen Empire. Warning: Spoilers Chapter 1: The Hunt *Rescue the troopers - +100 light side *Tell Kaliyo to flee *Evacuate Marr's flagship - +150 light side *Kill Valkorion Total alignment change: +250 light side Chapter 2: A Dream of Empire *Don't ask Valkorion for help Chapter 3: Outlander *Let the sun generator explode - +150 dark side *Let Lana kill Tanek - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +250 dark side Chapter 4: The Gravestone *Tell Lana the truth about Valkorion *Take in the exiles - +50 light side Total alignment change: +50 light side Chapter 5: From the Grave *Use Valkorion's power - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +100 dark side Chapter 6: Asylum *Make peace with Tanno Vik - +100 light side *Refuse Valkorion's power - +100 light side Total alignment change: +200 light side Chapter 7: Lady of Sorrows *Go with Koth *Kill Balisk and Novo - +50 dark side Total alignment change: +50 dark side Chapter 8: Taking Flight *Refuse Valkorion's power - +150 light side Total alignment change: +150 light side Chapter 9: The Alliance *Give inspiring speech (both times) *Romance Theron Chapter 10: Anarchy in Paradise *Tell Tayvor Slen to leave - +50 light side *Convince Kaliyo not to detonate explosives on the Spire - +150 light side Total alignment change: +200 light side Chapter 11: Disavowed *Help the exiles - +50 light side *Tell the exiles help is coming - +50 light side *Tell Jorgan to take in the exiles - +50 light side *Don't let Havoc Squad train the rebels - +50 dark side Total alignment change: +100 light side Chapter 12: Visions in the Dark *Send Jorgan to destroy the GEMINI frequency *Build sniper rifle with both Darth Marr and Satele Shan's help *Focus on resilience while building sniper rifle *Make peace with cave jurgoran - +100 light side *Tell Kaliyo to stay put Total alignment change: +100 light side Chapter 13: Profit and Plunder *Give the money back to Arcann's victims - +100 light side *Exile Kaliyo Total alignment change: +100 light side Chapter 14: Mandalore's Revenge *Let Torian decide whether to fire the perimeter guns on the Mandalorians *Don't give the Mandalorians the factory schematics - +100 dark side *Peacefully remove GEMINI Prime *Offer to help the Mandalorians rebuild - +50 light side Total alignment change: +50 dark side Chapter 15: The GEMINI Deception *Tell the GEMINI Captain to surrender - +50 light side *Tell Theron to bring GEMINI Prime on the ship *Launch Admiral Ranken's and Senator Cordan's escape pods Total alignment change: +50 light side Chapter 16: The Battle of Odessen *Have Gault stay behind with Jorgan *Kiss Theron *Have Vette disable the guns and Torian disable the shields *Use Zakuulan turrets *Attempt to kill Arcann *Warn Senya not to betray her *Let Senya and Arcann escape into hyperspace Bonus: Shroud of Memory *Let Jallo live *Kill Exarch Malforia *Imprison The Shroud *Let ZO-OM live Overall alignment change: +750 light side Knights of the Eternal Throne These are the choices the character made during Knights of the Eternal Throne. Warning: Spoilers Chapter 1: Wrath and Ruin *Help Senya heal Arcann - +150 light side Total alignment change: +150 light side Chapter 2: Run For the Shadows *Kill Minister Lorman - +100 dark side *Punch Saresh - +50 dark side *Imprison Saresh - +150 light side Chapter 3: Dark Reunions Chapter 4: Where Dreams Die Chapter 5: Ascension *Let SCORPIO merge with Iokath - +150 light side Total alignment change: +150 light side Chapter 6: The Dragon's Maw *Order the Zakuulan rebels to round up survivors - +100 light side *Tell Zakuul to join the Alliance with Arcann - +100 light side Total alignment change: +200 light side Chapter 7: Into the Void *Try to find a way out of the vault *Keep Dramath's spirit imprisoned in the holocron - +50 dark side Total alignment change: +50 dark side Chapter 8: End Times *Save Vette *Tell Vaylin she's beyond redemption - +50 light side *Tell Vaylin she doesn't want the throne - +50 light side *Tell the Alliance to help their allies - +50 light side Total alignment change: +150 light side Chapter 9: The Eternal Throne *Kiss Theron *Destroy the Immortal Emperor *Heal the galaxy as peacekeeper - +200 light side Total alignment change: +200 light side War for Iokath *Give Zakuul more supplies - +100 light side *Ally with the Republic *Tell Lana to monitor everyone - +150 dark side Total alignment change: +50 dark side Crisis on Umbara *Tell Theron she'll always love him *Plead for Theron to return to the Alliance A Traitor Among the Chiss *Kill Syndic Zenta - +150 dark side Total alignment change: +150 dark side Alliance Alert: Vector's Vector *Break up with Vector The Nathema Conspiracy *Tell Hylo to evacuate to safety *Kill Vinn Atrius - +100 dark side *Save Theron - +150 light side *Tell Lana to contact the Republic *Allow Theron to rejoin the Alliance *Give Theron another chance *Marry Theron Total alignment change: +50 light side Jedi Under Siege *Support the Republic *Take Gnost-Dural prisoner - +100 light side Total alignment change: +100 light side The Dantooine Incursion *Give Koth ships to fight the Exchange - +50 light side *GIve speech thanking the Alliance *Tell Theron the truth *Kiss Theron *Flub the speech to the Empire Total alignment change: +50 light side Overall alignment change: Onslaught Onderon *Spare the assassins - +100 light side *Spare the king's cousins - +50 light side *Light the beacons *Blackmail Akoru - +50 dark side *Disable the anti-air cannons *Kill King Petryph - +100 dark side *Tell Senator Nebet that Onderon is safe *Tell Malgus to kill Savik - +50 dark side *Let Jakarro join the Alliance Total alignment change: +50 dark side Mek-Sha *Tell Tau she wants peace - +50 light side *Make a deal with Veek *Blackmail Veek - +50 dark side *Leave evidence of the Empire accessing Jott's logs *Activate the failsafe *Tell Lana to kill Shaar - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +100 dark side Corellia *Convince Krovos not to target civilians - +100 light side *Join Anri's competition *Take Tharan Cedrax prisoner - +100 light side *Leave the Meridian Complex's shields up *Kiss Theron Total alignment change: +200 light side Category:Human Category:Female Category:Sith Empire Category:Alliance